Vice City (HD Universe)
The City of Vice, commonly known as Vice City or simply Vice, is one of the fictional locations featured in the GTA series. So far it has two renditions for three games: one seen in the [[Grand Theft Auto 1|original GTA]], and the other seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The city also exists in the HD Universe, which has started afresh in the current canon. It has been mentioned many times in Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes and Grand Theft Auto V, along with other locations from the GTA Series, and other Rockstar game titles. However, the city and its physical appearance has yet to appear in the HD Universe. Description As the HD Universe is apart from the old GTA games and follows a separate canon, it is possible that Rockstar will redesign the city in the same way they did with Liberty City and Los Santos if it is to make an appearance in a future GTA game. In GTA V, on the in-game TV show Gordon Moorehead Rides Again, which is set in 1947, the two main characters refer to Vice City as a swamp-like area, though the authenticity of this is debatable. Vice City is based on the city of Miami, Florida, and as such is referred to as being "down south". Known locations Neighborhoods *Vice City Beach *Washington Beach - Referenced on hornyhighschoolreunions.com as the locations of one of the features high schools. *Starfish Island - Home of Al Di Napoli and Percy from Love Fist. *Downtown - Depicted on Race and Chase arcade game series in Grand Theft Auto Online. Points of Interest *The Pole Position Club *Boatyard (Implied only) *Washington Beach High School - Referenced in the hornyhighschoolreunions.com. *Hyman Memorial Stadium - Referenced on the OG Loc poster seen in Franklin's house. *Vice City Tower - Depicted in the Race and Chase arcade game series in Grand Theft Auto Online. References in GTA IV Flyus_vicecity.png|Visit Vice City. Ah_vladpostcards.png|Vice City post cards. *Vice City is advertised on many billboards by FlyUS. *Jerry Kapowitz found the diamonds that Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Boccino and the Jewish Mob were after, and plans to open a weapon and liquor store in Vice City, according to a radio broadcast. *In the vehicles section of the stats in Grand Theft Auto IV, one possible ranking for "miles traveled" is from Liberty City to Vice City. *Lazlow of Integrity 2.0 also frequently refers to life in Vice City in the 1980s as he was a DJ on V-Rock during that time. *In the mission Catch the Wave it is explained that the drugs at the boatyard were transported from Vice City. *Roman Bellic states in a text to Niko Bellic that if they do the deal with Dimitri Rascalov, they could afford to take a private jet to Vice City. *After befriending Roman enough to unlock his car service ability, he sends Niko a text message saying how he is tired of all of his cabs being sent to the airport to pick up old people from Vice City. *Sammy Bottino has criminal charges in Vice City. *For the female Multiplayer model, hat #3 can be obtained from rank 0; this hat states I ♥ VC. *Iggy, the DJ on Liberty Rock Radio, talks about moving to Vice City, stating how clean it is compared to Liberty City. *A spin off series of The Science Of Crime is called The Science of Crime: Vice City, possibly in reference to CSI: Miami. *Hossan Ramzy sends an email to Niko informing him that he jumped ship in Florida. *Little Havana - Vice City is mentioned in an in-game internet site. This could mean that the town of Little Havana may be included in a future rendition of Vice City amongst new ones, similar to how Francis International Airport retains its original name. *If the player leaves the safehouse (Playboy X's loft) by the broken balcony to get to the stairway the player uses before killing Playboy, as soon as Niko gets out of the building, a tag reading VICE can be seen on the wall. *There are various graffities around Liberty City saying "Vice Squad", the elite special branch of the Vice City Police Department. *According to Weazel News, Andriy Maximov was intercepted by the LCPD at the mouth of the Humboldt River bringing a boatload of cocaine in from Vice City for the Russian Mafia. *Joshua Hampton, the 6-month old baby who allegedly killed his father Abraham Hampton, stated he was going to marry his mother in Vice City because strange behaviour is tolerated there. *On Blogsnobs.org, Fefighter2008.blogsnobs.org is the blog of a 47 year old feminist from Vice City. *On Liesdamnlies.net, the users Bermuda Triangle, Taos Hum, Majestic12 and The Ripper Lives are all from Vice City. *Albert Thomas is reported as saying on the Liberty Tree website that "Meth has destroyed the lives and businesses of cocaine dealers in Vice City". *Washington Beach is referenced on hornyhighschoolreunions.com as the locations of one of the features high schools. References in The Lost and Damned *The Angels of Death operate in Vice City, Florida, according to their website. They have a theme park in Florida and sell branded merchandise such as bed linen, books, party sets, diapers and even dildos. References in The Ballad of Gay Tony Rotterdam Cities.jpg|The Rotterdam Tower's ground level lobby in TBoGT. ViceCityFM.png|Vice City FM *Vice City has its name engraved in the USA Cities Wall inside the Rotterdam Tower along with San Fierro, Los Santos, Las Venturas and Liberty City. *Yusuf Amir complains to Luis Fernando Lopez that he had to take a private jet to Vice City to bang prostitutes for 2 weeks in order to recover from test driving sexy cars. *The exclusive radio station Vice City FM plays music from the 1980s. *Fernando Martinez makes a return from the 3D Universe to DJ for Vice City FM. Another reference and not a continuity nod. *Al Di Napoli and Percy from Love Fist live in Vice City, presumably on Starfish Island. *During a conversation between Luis Lopez and Al Di Napoli, Al suggests Luis and Gay Tony expand into Vice City. Luis responds by stating Vice City is just a retirement home by now. *When failing the mission Ladies' Night by getting too close to Patrick McReary, a conversation between Luis Lopez and Gay Tony will activate where they will mention that they need to run away to Vice City or Los Santos and that Gay Tony should call him about it. *On the TV show The Men's Room with Bas and Jeremy, a caller named Paula makes a call in to the show and says she is calling from Vice City. *Pedestrians may say things like "I should've gone to Vice" if you knock them over. *When driving Tony home at the end of Practice Swing, Luis will state to Gay Tony; "Listen, Tone. Maybe you should take a holiday. Get down to Vice City. The Caribbean maybe." References in GTA V and GTA Online Toni_In_Hawick.jpg|Toni on a billboard in Hawick. Las_Venturas_GTAVe_OG_Loc_Tour_Poster.png|OG Loc tour poster on the wall of 3671 Whispymound Drive ViceCityTowels-Eastegg-GTAV.png GTAV VicePlate.png|Vice City license plate. vc .jpg|One of The Twins from the cover art of GTA Vice City used in advertising. Pole-positon-easter-egg-GTAV.png|Pole Position Easter egg in GTA V. RaceAndChaseGame-GTAO-LocationViceCity.png|Vice City as depicted in the Race and Chase arcade game series in Grand Theft Auto Online. The Gash Blimp can be seen flying by Downtown. *On Blaine County Radio on the show Bless Your Heart, one of the products that the host Bobby June advertises is a tanning spray named after Vice City. *On Bleeter, the band Sorry Commode apologizes to the people of Vice City for missing a scheduled concert because of the fantastic local drugs. *A tour poster for OG Loc in Franklin Clinton's safehouse shows venues in Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City and Las Venturas. *On the Chains of Intimacy website, there is a quote from a review of the book taken from the Vice City Sentinel. *On a billboard located in Hawick, a woman who appears to be Toni is sponsoring Vinewood Sports LS. *A pedestrian will say "I'm moving to Vice City!" when you steal his car. A paramedic might also say that, after failing an attempt to revive a pedestrian. *In the film Rum Runner by Richards Majestic Productions, the hero Eddie Olson moves to Vice City after a rival booze smuggler shoots his crippled lover. There he becomes an insurance agent with a fetish for girls in wheelchairs. *In the cartoon Gordon Moorehead Rides Again on CNT, Gordon and his assistant Molly Malmstein move from Vice Beach to Vinewood. *In the TV show Impotent Rage, it is said that the homonimous protagonist's parents are immigrants from Vice City. *Similarly looking to the hat in GTA IV, a towel can be found in Vespucci Beach and on the motel railing with "I ♥ VC" written on it. *Several payphones located in Los Santos feature advertisements for Vice City's Pole Position Club (seemingly returning from the 3D universe). *Located within the iFruit apps license plate files, lies a new Vice City license plate. Much more unique and decorative than other plates, it is currently unusable, and can be only be seen by extracting the files from the app. See Also *Vice City *Vice City (2D Universe) *Vice City (3D Universe) ru:Вайс-Сити вселенной HD Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:HD Universe